Cliff Climbing Wasn't Part of the Plans
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: As he climbed the cliff, Yuuta considered everything that has happened since getting into the U-17 Selection Camp.


Okay, so if you aren't up with the manga up to...Haha, I forget where. Chapter 29~ Then this won't make much sense to you.

Summary: As he climbed the cliff, Yuuta considers everything that has happened since getting into the U-17 Selection Camp.

Disclaimer: I do not own The New Prince of Tennis. I do not own Yuuta or anyone mentioned in this one-shot.

**Warning! This contains spoilers to The New Prince of Tennis if you have not read up to the chapters in the 20s. For those watching the anime, this would take place after episode 3 (which has yet to be released).**

**-**O-

_He had been so excited when he got the letter. Not Atsushi-senpai or Yanagisawa got one. Not even Akazawa-buchou! But he, just a second year, got an invitation to the U-17 Selection Training Camp. Of course, Mizuki had to rain on his parade that he was going to. And how it was so unfair that Mizuki got a by._

He sighed as he gripped the rocks tightly as he moved up the cliff. There was no way he was stopping here. No. The others had been right. Losing to his brother had made him more determined than ever to get back into that camp and prove them that he was better than those high schoolers!

_The high schoolers looked intimidating, but that Akutsu guy looked more intimidating than any of them. "I guess they know talent." The words startled him as he noticed his brother approaching. "I guess we'll get to have fun at this camp together, ne Yuuta~?"_

_"Shut up, Aniki. I'm here to be the best."_

Did being the best really mean he had to climb this cliff? But it was weird. He often felt like he was climbing cliffs whenever he lost a match. You get kicked off your pedestal and then had to climb your way back up to the top. Never before had that climbing mean you literally were climbing a cliff!

_"Let's pair up." His brother's words made him smile. How he wanted to say that if they were playing doubles, even the Golden Pair would struggle to beat them. They were a strong doubles pair, although both preferred to play singles._

_"Alright, Aniki." He couldn't help but smile. There was no one he would rather pair up with here than his brother._

He wondered if he regretted picking his brother to partner up with. Taking a deep breath, Yuuta paused in his climbing. No. He didn't regret it. He had played his best game, although he never won a single game off his brother. But it had been fun.

"Fuji's little brother, hurry up or you'll get left behind." It was Shinji who spoke to him, muttering about people getting left behind and how everyone was trying their hardest to get to the top. He grumbled and continued climbing. He looked at how far he had to go. He could see Momoshiro being carried by Kaidoh and all the others who still refused to give up. It had shocked him to see Ryoma climbing the cliff, but then again... Ryoma hadn't shown up for his match.

_"You will now play singles matches. Losers will have to leave the camp." His heart sank. Although he loved singles, he really thought they would be playing doubles. He looked at his brother and his stomach just became a knot._

_"It'll be alright, Yuuta." He didn't want to hear that from his brother. He didn't want Syuusuke comforting him like he was some scared child._

_"Cheh. I'm not going to hold back, Aniki. So you better prepare yourself." Blue eyes stared at him as his brother smiled. The smile was happy. And for a second, Yuuta forgot that he was about to face his brother in a match to determine whether or not he would be allowed to remain at the U-17 Selection Training Camp._

He climbed quicker. He wasn't the last person climbing but he wasn't the first person. He heard the order given to Kabaaj to carry the injured Momoshiro and he sighed. He wasn't about to say a word. No. He had watched Momo's match with Oni and knew that Momo wasn't in any shape to climb.

"I wonder how they're doing...our teammates..." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sure they're going strong. They're playing harder because they had to face us. I'm sure they're stronger because of it." Yuuta glanced at Oishi who smiled gently at him. "I'm sure your brother will refuse to lose, because then it would be like you lost for nothing." They continued to climb.

"Kikumaru-senpai will be the same way, ya'know." Oishi smiled with a nod.

"Yes. Eiji will do even better now. He works good under pressure. I'm sure he'll be even stronger by the time we return." The third year laughed. "He'll probably forget about his training though if we suddenly appeared like nothing happened."

"All of them will be like that. But it was needed. If you cannot bring yourself to defeat your friend, you will never be able to defeat an opponent." Genichiro spoke from the other side of Oishi. "That is why none of us held back. None of us wanted to leave without giving it our all. It would have been an insult to lose and not go out with a bang."

"I don't regret losing. It's strange..." Yuuta muttered.

_"Game, Fuji Syuusuke. 6 games to Love." Yuuta approached the net, shaking his brother's hand._

_"You've gotten stronger, Yuuta."_

_"Thanks, Aniki. Thank you for not holding back. I can return back to St Rudolph saying I gave it my all." Syuusuke smiled but it was sad for some reason, Yuuta could tell._

_"I wish you didn't have to leave."_

_"Get over it, Aniki. You beat me every time. So you better not lose." Yuuta glared at his elder brother. "Or else my loss will mean nothing. Aim for the top and make me proud." His glare softened to a smile. Syuusuke smiled as well. "You're only allowed to lose to me."_

_"I promise, Yuuta. I'll never lose to anyone here." Fuji chuckled. "Including you."_

Yuuta thought about it before he yelled. "Ugh! I'm going to beat that guy!" Yuuta hadn't heard the words at the time but it was weird how they appeared in his memory. "Aniki is going to pay for those words when I get to that camp!" He began to climb again. "Stupid, Aniki. I'm going to beat him in the head with my racquet. Maybe a ball to the face. All his cacti are going out the window. And I'm going to dispose of all the spicy food." He was climbing at a quicker pace than all those around him. He never even once noticed the two guys that fell past him only to be caught by Oishi and Genichiro.

"What's up with him?" Yagyuu glanced at the person next to him, pointing at Yuuta who was still muttering about beating up his brother.

"Who knows. He's a Fuji." Inui replied. "Let him climb. Quicker he gets to the top, quicker he calms down."

Yuuta reached the top and sighed.

"You're late!" A voice boom and startled him. Others were arriving on top near him. He glanced at the guy who spoke and noticed high school students who didn't catch balls. He swallowed and realized. He just ended up in a reject pile. But even if he was here, surely there was a way to get back into that camp, back to that place where his brother was. This was just one stepping stone before he could defeat his brother.

-X-

Since Yuuta's match with his brother wasn't really played out and he really wasn't featured in most of the recent chapters, I thought I'd do one on him during this time. Some wording was changed because I'm lazy and not online while writing this. My wording is cooler~ *struck by lightning* x. Alright... This one shot is over. R&R as you please. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
